Does love dissapear?
by MashtonAttack
Summary: Rue turns back into Princess Krahie! AND Ahiru turns evil too? Can Mytho and Fakir save them? Or will they loose the love of their lives!    XFakir\AhiruX        XRue\MythoX  DISCONTINUED SORRY GUYS
1. The beginning

Hey guys this is my first fan fic so i dont know how its gonna turn out. If it turns out wrong then please help me then ill correct it :) hah ok

Reminder: I am not the smarticle who invented Princess Tutu so i do not own her.

_PROLOUGE:_

Once upon a time, there was a man who was supposed to be dead. He wrote magnificent stories that came to life. Before he died his last story was about a handsome prince who took out his heart to seal an evil raven. The man watched as his story came to life and laughed as his characters suffered, he was determined to have this story end in _tragic._ Turns out his story didnt. The prince got his heart back thanks to Princess Tutu, the evil princess recived her true love, and the story got a happy ending thanks to the writter named Fakir. All was well. At least that's what they thought.

_CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING_

It has been four months since Mytho and Rue left the small village known as Gold Crown Town. Everything was going great, she and her husband spend alot of time together, but she missed her two best friends, Fakir and Ahiru. _i wonder how their doing?_ she thought.

Mytho was in his study signing some papers for the kingdom, when he stopped and looked at his sword, stained with blood once from the Monster Raven. _Why wont that stain come off? And why everytime i get close to you, you glow? Could it want something from me? _Mytho didnt want to say anything to Rue about this, he was afraid that she would be frightened that the monster Raven was back when, he himself did not know. _What is going to happen?_ he thought one final time before going back to his work.

It was nearly midnight and Mytho was still working, Rue came into his studies wearing a nightgown and a robe. "Mytho honey? Are you still here?"

"Yes my love I'm almost finished, so please go back to bed. It will only be a moment." Rue left Mytho's study worried. _Lately he's been acting strange. I wonder if he's alright._ She reached her room and slowly climed into bed. _I'm sure it has something to do with that sword of his. _Rue thought. _Tomorrow he will be signing papers at the town. Maybe I will have a look at his sword. _Rue hazily thought as she was consumed in darkness.

*** (somewhere)

"Master, the plan is in action, soon the Prince will bow down before you and offer you a new,more precious heart than his."

"And when will that be?" snapped the voice? " I need it soon! and you know that Jason. Give it soon or _I will _have yours."

"Y-yes Master" studdred Jason. "I will have it soon. The plan will go on foward as you wish."

*** ( the next day In Mytho's kingdom)

"Good morning your Majesty." said a cheerful voice.

"oh, Good morning Madeline,'' said Rue as she looked around the bed, '' Mythos gone again isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so your Majesty, he left early to go sign the decre in town square. Why do you ask Miss?"

"No-no reason Madeline. Thank you. Um. I'll be downstairs in just a second."

"Yes your Majesty." 

Rue looked at the bed, _ Mytho... it seems as if you were ignoring me.. well not anymore. I'm going to find out what is wrong._

Rue changed clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast, while she was eating she was arguing with herself. _What if its nothing? What if Mytho is just struggling with his work? _

_**No dont be stupid. **_The little voice in the back of her head said _**Mytho would tell you if he needed help. You know he would.**__ Thats true. _she said back_, but when he looks at me he looks so worried. I dont know what to think. You know what_? _I am going to look!_ Rue stood up and lifted her fist "YEAH!" she said aloud not realizing it.

"Um.. Miss?" said a nearby servent. "are you alright?"

"OH!." Rue replyed "I-I'm very sorry about that," Rue stumbled in saying, while ruffleing her dress, "Um.. Thank you for the breakfast, it was really delicious." she said while leaving the room.

**** ( Somewhere)

"Master. The Prince is apporoaching the sword. I can feel his energy." 

"Good. Good, Jason. You better not fail me again. Or else I _**WILL**_ take your heart and take the little energy to boost up my own heart.

"I will not fail you again Master."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry the chapter is so short D: i have writters block ): and im kinda busy so... i promise i will update sooon! oohh and i have some great ideas for another story its about Shugo Chara. A must see for any anime loverss :D I promise i will update soon.. please review! :)

*** ( With Rue )

Rue walked into Mytho's study feeling uncertain. _So I was right.. There is something strage here. _She walked up to the case, and lifted the sword. _It feel's odd. As if it had a mind of its own. The blade is warm as well. What is this?_ Suddently Rue felt as if someone had a hold of her heart and she fell into unconsiousness.

Jason walked into Mytho's study.

"What a shame. I caught the pretty twit of a princess instead of the prince. Master will not be pleased about this." he mumbeled. "but, maybe i can use her." Jason clawed the air as he dissapeard.

***(In town square with Mytho)

The town square was full of people smiling and waving at the prince, everyone was excited because this was the first decree of the Prince since he returned four months ago. Everything was going well until Mytho felt a presence in his study. _**Who could be in my study? Probably Rue**_. He thought but then he senced someone else and then nothing. _**What- what was that just now? Could something have happened. **_His thoughts immediately jumped onto the sword. _**I was right... It was the raven. **_Mytho stood up abruntly not realizing someone was talking to him.

"Umm.. please excuse me i must be on my way."

"But Prince, my question?"

"I'm sorry, but I will awneser it later." said Mytho as he ran towards the castle. (which is kinda weird for me since hes a prince. He can get whatever carrage, car whatever xD but then again... im writting the story )


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for taking so long to write..! I got a little bit caught up in things i needed to do... .ANYWAY thank you to the people who have reviewed my story~! ^^ arigato gosaimasu! (: but sadly im going to need more reviews if i dont i'm afraid i am going to have to discontinue my story and move on to the next one~! T-T

I do now own Princess Tutu~! ...Sadly.

Finally after a few minutes the Prince arrived at the castle. He quickly ran into his study...

"Rue? Rue? Where are you.." then Mytho noticed the sword. The case was broken and the sword was on the floor. "Damn.. something _did_ happen to Rue."

*** (somewhere)

_What? _Rue thought hazily _ Where...am...I? _She looked around trying to take in her surroundings. She was in someplace dark, that she was sure of. She pushed her fingers agenst something cool. _Okay, so theres a wall.. im probably in a room somewhere. But where?_ Rue stood up and walked around the room while her eyes were getting ajusted to the darkness. As she tried to walk to the other end of the room something held her back, it was a chain strapped to her ankle. _Oh great. _

"LIKE I ACTUALLY AM GOING TO ESCAPE SOMEWHERE WITH NO DOORS!" she yelled outloud.

"HEY!" shouted someone "Be QUIET! you know its like 4am?"

"Who's there?" Rue shouted back. An image appeared, a man about in his 20's started back ar Rue with a craized look in his eyes. "Who are you! and why did you bring me here? and what the hell is this thing?" she said as she swatted the image.

"hey!'' Jason freaked as he got an angry mark on his head "dont swat that! just go to sleep." he said as he snapped his fingers. And in an instant Rue fell into darkness thinking _who the hell is this freak? _

(*** a couple of hours later)

"Oi, Oi~! Hey Princess Twit wake up!"

"Wa-" groaned Rue as she was waking up. "Who are you? And-" She looked around, "Where is this place?" She was in a room with black leather couches and cream colored walls where frames were up and pictures of him and a girl laughing and smiling.

"Kinda obvious Princess Twit, It's my room." said Jason as he put a glass of tea on the table, "here drink this."

"DONT CALL ME THAT! and what is this?" she said while looking at the glass of tea.

"Its tea."

Rue looked at him for a moment, she wasn't sure weather to trust him or not, but he had such a nice face, and he didn't seem like a bad person. So she drank the tea. "mmm. this is delicious," she said.

"Arigato, Now are you finished with the Tea?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Good," Jason snapped his fingers, "Break the glass," commanded Jason. Rue stood up and broke the glass. "Now turn into Princess Krahei." ( i forgot to spell the name hehhe) Rue stood up and before Jason knew it a Black strapless ballet dress with matching black pointe shoes and a black raven's feather in her hair appeared. "You dont know who you are. Forget all your memories about the Prince and everyone. Your new name will be Ann, Ann Fitzroy. Understand?"

"I understand," chimed Rue's emotionless voice.  
>"Now, I want you to go to Gold Crown Town, and find the one named Princess Tutu, and bring her here."<br>"Understood," then a gush of wind appeared and Rue dissapeared.

"Well then that's that," Jason sighed as he sat down. He looked at the frames in the wall..._ Serena... After I get the Master's new heart...I'll be able to see you again._

-Flashback-

_"Jason! you have failed me for the last time !"_

_"Master please! Hurt me dont hurt her!" Jason pleaded. "I beg of you!" _

_"It is too late!" snapped the Master as he snapped his fingers._

_"Master please!" cried Jason as he looked at Serena, a ball of light made its way towards her chest, then it started engulphing her long brown hair, finally her whole body. Then it started glowing so brightly that Jason had to look away, but when Jason looked back Serena wasn't there, just the ball of light. The Master snapped his fingers again and the ball of light slowly made its way towards him._

_"The girl's memories are erased and she is going to be kept prisoner with me here, until you obtain me a new, more powerful heart than that Idiot of a Prince. Is that understood?"_

_Jason couldn't help shed a few tears as he saw his best friend and girlfriend being kept by his Master. "I-I understand Master, I will get you a new heart." _

_-_End of Flashback.-

Jason sighed as he stood up. _I will get her back, no matter what he thought as he clawed the air and dissapeared._

_(*** With Mytho***)_

Mytho was in his study looking frantic, he didn't know what to do... he sat down and thought for a moment. _If i was a person that stole a girl..where would I keep her? wait- NO what am I thinking? I know, maybe Fakir knows something about this... I should go visit him right now. _Mytho ran outside and got his carrige to take him to Gold Crown Town, _Rue.. I hope your all right. Please be ok _begged Mytho with all his heart.

(***With Rue***)

Rue was walking alongside the road of Gold Crown Town thinking of what she would do to find the girl named Princess Tutu. _Now how am I supposed to look for someone I dont know. That idiot Jason didn't even give me a picture of her... Baka._ Thought Rue, but before she knew it she found herself in front of a lake. _This lake..have I seen it somewhere before? _But as she tried to remember her heart started burning in pain, and her head seemed as it would explode._ Argggg! Noo stop this pain! Please... It hurts to remember. _Rue stayed in pain for a while until it started stopping little by little, then she felt someone get close to her. Her shoulders tensed.

"Rue?" a small childish voice said..

MUAAHAHAHAH cliffhanger.. I know I dont like cliffhangers either . but it had to be done. :D Ohhh thank you alot of the people that have reviewed again~! i really appreciate it alot!  
>Arigato Gosaimas :3<br>I'll try to update as soon as i can D: well since school is starting i'll be a little bit busy since well its my first year as a freshman :D but I will update :D


End file.
